Me encantó haberte conocido
by ASKNB
Summary: Arthur... no sabe como expresar... Hetalia no me pertenece tampoco la canción "Enchated- Owl City". Disfruten. Para el reto de aniversario del foro Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?


Había comenzado con ella algo especial, sentía como mi mente decía algo pero de mis labios no salía palabra alguna. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa y esa increíble forma de ser conmigo, tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle que la amaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron desviados por esa persona.

-Arthur… ¿qué sucede?-.

-... yo… -silencio- yo… olvídalo-.

-Ok? Aaaamm ¿vamos a la cafetería?-.

Era cobarde, cuando no expresaba lo que sentía, era estúpido cuando balbuceaba y babeaba, era un idiota por dejarla ir, sin mostrarle lo que en verdad sentía.

Me invitó a su casa a estudiar, salí muy tarde y a pesar de ello, no dije, no hice nada.

 _There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles (Ahí estaba de nuevo esa noche, forzando la risa, fingiendo las sonrisas)  
Same old tired, lonely place (El mismo viejo y cansado lugar)  
Walls of insincerity (Paredes con falta de sinceridad)_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face (Los ojos caídos y la soledad, desaparecieron cuando vi tu cara)  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you (Todo lo que puedo decir es… que estoy encantado de haberte conocido)_

 _Your eyes whispered "have we met?" (Tus ojos susurraron ¿nos conocemos?)  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me (A través de la habitación tu silueta se empezó a acercar a mí)  
The playful conversation starts (Una traviesa conversación empieza)  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy (Rebatiendo todas tus observaciones como si nos pasaramos notas en secreto)  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you (Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador el haberte conocido)  
_ **Oh Arthur, I was so enchanted to meet you too** _\- me acordaba de lo que me dijo la ´primera vez que lo dije-(Oh Arthur, yo también creo estoy encantada de conocerte)  
_

Pensaba en ella al volver a casa; sonreía y me entristecía con facilidad; era feliz cuando podía estar con ella, oler su perfume nunca supe, si ella notó el día que nadie la buscaba y fui yo quién la encontró. _  
_

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go (La noche es chispeante, no la dejes pasar,)  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home (Impactado, sonrojándome mientras voy a mi casa)  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew (Me pasaré la vida preguntándome si tú sabías...)  
_ _I was enchanted to meet you too (Que estoy encantado de haberte conocido)_

Era pequeño pero aún recuerdo su expresión cuando yo, al preguntar dije: "¿te extraviaste?", derramó unas lágrimas y enseguida me abrazó ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

Me dio las gracias, sus padres igual y en el fondo agradecía que fuera yo quién la encontró; nadie más, solo… yo. _  
_

 _The lingering question kept me up (La pregunta persistente me mantuvo despierto)  
2AM, who do you love? (2 am. ¡quién te gusta?)  
I wondered till I'm wide awake (Me pregunté hasta que me desvelé)  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door (Ahora estoy andando de un lado a otro, deseando que estuvieras en mi puerta)  
I'd open up and you would say, (Abriría y tú dirías)  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you (Hey! __Fue encantador conocerte)  
_ _ **Oh babyArthu, I was so enchanted to meet you too**_ _(Oh Arthur, yo también creo estoy encantada de conocerte)  
_

Era triste porque terminaríamos la escuela, ella iría en otra dirección y nunca le podría decir lo que mi corazón anhelaba.

 __ _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go (La noche es chispeante, no la dejes pasar)  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home (Impactado, sonrojándome mientras voy a mi casa)  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew (Me pasaré la vida preguntándome si tú sabías...)  
I was enchanted to meet you too (Que estoy encantado de haberte conocido)_

 _This is me praying that this was the very first page (Estoy rezando porque esta solo fue la primera página)  
Not where the story line ends (Que no fuera donde la historia acaba)  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again (Mis pensamientos gritarán tu nombre, hasta que te vuelva a ver)  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon (Estas son las palabras que contuve mientras me iba precipitadamente)  
I was enchanted to meet you too (Fue encantador haberte conocido)  
Please don't be in love with someone else (Por favor no te enamores de otra persona)  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you (Por favor no tengas a nadie que te esté esperando)  
Please don't be in love with someone else (Por favor no te enamores de otra persona)  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you (Por favor no tengas a nadie que te esté esperando)_

Me encerraba cada que nadie me comprendía y ella estaba conmigo en mi encierro. Me moriría, si alguien la tuviera, no lo soportaría, yo, simplemente… no me atrevería, a nada.

A besarla, tocarla o sentirla al menos, ella era mi paz y mi guerra, mi calma y mi caos; todo era ella y yo no sabía qué era para esa persona. _  
_

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go (La noche es chispeante, no la dejes pasar)  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home (Impactado, sonrojándome mientras voy a mi casa)  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew (Me pasaré la vida preguntándome si tú sabías...)  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go (Esta noche esta impecable, no la dejes pasar)  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone (Estoy impactado, bailando solo)_

 _Baby I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew (Baby, pasaré toda la vida preguntándome si tú sabías)  
I was enchanted to meet you too (Que estoy encantado por haberte conocido)_

Me atrevería a decirle que la quiero, que me enamoré de ella, que la necesito pero sobrre todo:

 _I was never in love with someone else (Nunca antes había estado enamorado de alguien)  
I never had somebody waiting on me (Nunca tuve a nadie que me estuviera esperando)  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true (Porque eras todo mis sueño hechos realidad)  
And I just wish you knew (Y solo me gustaría que supieras que...)  
_ _Baby I was so in love with you (Baby, estaba completamente enamorado de ti)_

Cuando vi todo el mundo me aclamaba, cantaba para mi amor, ésta me snreía y en cuanto bajé del escenario, miles de chicas me rodearon y entre todas, se me fue perdiéndo mi vida.

Una vez que salí pude sentir su calidez cubriéndome los ojos.

-Para mí también fue un placer conocerte, Arthur-.

Esa noche, esa melodía, cerró todo lo que tenía que decir...


End file.
